fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Sae Kurosawa
Sae Kurosawa, twin sister of Yae Kurosawa, is a powerful, violent ghost and the central villain in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. Sae was a villager living in All God's Village before the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual was called for and she became the vengeful spirit who ushered in The Repentance. Background When the first crimson ritual performed by the twins Itsuki and Mutsuki fails, Sae and Yae become the next two twins to perform the ritual. Yae does not want to perform the ritual and believes that it is a cruel barbaric ritual and with the help of Itsuki plans on running away from the village before the ritual with Sae by the use of an large tree that has an underground passage from the village. Sae, being the weaker twin, wished to become one with her sister and perform the ritual because she felt that if they left the village that in time her sister and her would fall apart from each other. The night of the ritual they attempted to run away from the village, but Sae purposely fell in an attempt to get them caught, but Yae, who didn't realize that her sister had fallen, kept running and escaped the village while Sae was caught. Without Yae's return, the villagers were left with no other choice but to perform the sacrifice with Sae alone. Sae was taken to the Hellish Abyss deep beneath the village, where the ritual takes place. Sae was hung with a rope and her lifeless body was thrown into the abyss. However, Sae's sacrifice was incomplete, and the Hellish Abyss was not calmed. Instead, Sae's spirit was corrupted by the Malice, and she returned with the Kusabi to wreak vengeance on the villagers. Sae's return filled the village with the Malice, and the sky above was forever engulfed in night. Decades later Mio came to the village with Mayu, Sae mistook Mio for her long since dead sister, Yae Kurosawa, and followed Mio throughout the mansion with the Kusabi. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly In the Crimson Butterfly ending, Sae stays inside Mayu's body and tells Mio that she must kill her and that it is the only way to save the village. Once Mio has killed Mayu, Mayu's body and Sae's spirit are thrown into the Abyss, finally bringing her to her originally destined fate. Appearance Sae wears a white kimono folded right over left (traditionally in Japan only done for deceased individuals) with blood stains splattered across the torso and lower parts of the kimono, the pattern of which resembles half of a butterfly. Sae is seen with a grim smile upon her face when encountered and other times a soft and/or worried facial expression. Battle Although she can be photographed in other areas, the only instance where Sae can be hurt is when the Hellish Abyss ending is achieved, and the difficulty setting is on "Hard" or higher. Sae attacks by rushing towards Mio and quickly lunging forward, her hands reaching for the neck. Unlike before, Sae's attacks do not kill Mio instantly. In-between attacks, she will frequently appear and stand still, laughing before disappearing. While fighting her, Sae is constantly surrounded by a bloody, crimson mist that protects her from the powers of the camera obscura. Occasionally, Sae will appear without the mist, and speak in Mayu's voice, during which the camera will sense a rare shutter chance. Although she does not kill Mio in one attack, Sae is still a formidable ghost due to her protection against the camera and quick attack speed. Any time that she is within the mist, the capture circle does not charge and the camera is entirely useless. Tremors also occur frequently in the underground cave, muddling the controls and the camera's accuracy. Immediately before and after attacking Sae exits the mist, however the shots taken here do not push her back. It is best to avoid Sae's attacks, and wait for the times that the mist does not appear, keeping an eye out for the shutter chance. During this time, there is also a quick Fatal Frame opportunity, however, it is very sudden, and should be attempted only if the player is proficient with the camera. It is also recommended to use the highest film type available and to keep the health bar full after every attack. After enough damage has been inflicted, the screen will change, and Mio will be facing Sae above the abyss. After some words the camera is prompted to take a shot, finally exorcising Sae's spirit. Related Items Stone :Fluorite Files :Butterfly Diary :Final Letter :Warped Twins Trivia *Unlike traditionally worn kimonos, Sae's white kimono is folded with the right side overlapping the left. In Japanese traditions, this configuration is specially reserved for the deceased. *The bloodstain on Sae's kimono is made to resemble half of a butterfly's wings, alluding to Sae and Yae's never becoming one and Sae never becoming a crimson butterfly. *Rope marks from her hanging can be seen on Sae's neck. *Sae's bloody kimono can be unlocked for Mayu to wear as an alternate costume. Gallery Sae_art1.jpg|Conept art of Sae Kurosawa. Fatal_Frame_II_Sae_promo.jpg|Sae, laughing amongst the victims of The Repentance. Sae_FFII_Director's_cut_art.jpg|Artwork of Sae also used for the Director's Cut box art. Sae_Kurosawa2.jpg Sae_laughing.jpg FFII_promotional21.jpg|A promotional render of Sae with Itsuki Tachibana. Sae_and_Yae_Kurosawa.png|Sae (left) beside her sister Yae. Sae_and_Kusabi_in_Kurosawa_house.png|The in-game cutscene introducing Sae and the Kusabi. Pz2-cover-art.jpg| Promotional artwork of Sae and the Kusabi from the Fatal Frame 2 wii version. Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II ghost images Category:Ghost images Category:Ghost